User talk:SuperFlash101
Thanks 4 Helping, But I Don't Need It Yeah, i don't need your help. I have freedom of speech and can put my input into the voting for special things. So thank you, and goodbye. U KIDDIN ME? TOO BLURRY!?!?!?!?!? It's just the resolution of the picture. Make it smaller to not make it blurry if you want to, but I like it just the way it is. GOSH! Talk about PUSHY! (Pushy being me) -- 21:37, November 4, 2009 (UTC) IRC I'm in the IRC channel if you're interested in chatting. — RRabbit42 21:38, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Sorry So, so, so sorry. I've had a bad day today. i wasn't feeling well earlier today and well i'm just upset. Sorry again, so very sorry. Here's a picture to make up for it. SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! -- 21:48, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Just read new statement. Thanks. Ummm, did you do something to change the lighting of Stacy? it looks better. If you did, thanks. If not, thanks for the advice and help dude. You R Cool!-- 21:52, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :I uploaded a new version from my digital recording. — RRabbit42 21:55, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey! You created the PF Fanon Wiki! Check out the article I wrote, which would be Baljeet Goes Home. Tell me what you think about it. BTW, you may want to clean up some articles. Some are BADLY written! But i like terry the tyranosaurus! Anyways reply back soon! Oh and Tell RRRABBIT or what ever his name is thanks! -- 21:58, November 4, 2009 (UTC) That's okay dude, just whenever you get a chance, take a look at it. Oh, why can you only have 3 nominated pics for Picture of the Month? I want to put up the Shocky Socky Suit or Senor Frog or Balloony but i have to wait til next month! There are one's with like seven in the earlier entries. As in the words of Doof's Dad: "Abageh Kadesh!" U remember that from Lawn Gnome Beach Party of terror? I'm watchin the Meap episode on Disney Channel right now! I love meap! Meap! Meap! BOO MITCH! GO MEAP! OK reply back -- 22:11, November 4, 2009 (UTC) : K Hey if you are the creator of P&F Fanon, could you spread the word? I really want that article to be popular! Again, it's Baljeet Goes Home. I think everyone will like it. :K dude! On a scale of 1 to 10 how much do you love p&F? Gotta Jet (Like the Paper Pelican!) Well i gotta get goin so thanks for the chats ttyl. Hey how come the song of the month hasn't changed? and if you come on to the site another day and your not a member do you get a new user ID? does it give you new ID? will i have a new ID? Answer back, then i gotta go. Thanks -- 22:55, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Song of the Month BUT WHY hasn't the song of the month been updated? I wanna vote for a new one! Maybe you can change it? :Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes. (~) felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:32, November 7, 2009 (UTC) : -- 17:43, November 7, 2009 (UTC) there ya happy felinoel? your welcome okay Sorry, flash, it's just that the other pictures kept getting changed constantly, i thought i could put up a new one up i'm sory, i won't change it anymore... well not until next month when we do new photos for january hey i think i might put up an angle hooper or Agent P disguised as a dog. There's also this other one called "hinge" but i forget what photo is of... okay thanks for the comment anyways and i'm sorry. -- 17:43, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 7 The Tri-State Gazette Hello, Its CartoonCrazy I was wondering if you need another comic writer for the newspaper. message me. THNX! CartoonCrazy 22:12, November 17, 2009 (UTC)CartoonCrazy The Tri-State Gazzette *Need Help? Ask me! -Phineaslover1 17:48, 20 November 2009 (UTC) I'm Back! Hi Flash! I am just writing to let you know that I am back and will be back in action, with a lot of work to be left done in the project to edit and update the Season 1 episodes, in addition to keeping a lookout for vandalism and fake episodes. I have been quite busy with stuff in real life (working, taking care of family, studying, etc...), which explains by absence. I have, though, been keeping up-to-date as to what is going on with "Phineas and Ferb Wikia", including new episodes, blog posts, forum discussions, etc... so I know what what happened and what is going on. I also get the "Tri-State Gazette" as an additional means of staying informed and updated on both the show and on our Wikia. The "Songs and Tunes" project is a bust because only Phineas Flynn, you and myself were active. I will update my profile to just include the original project that I am working on: editing the Season 1 episode pages. Since this is the only thing I am working on right now, I am pretty free to handle other tasks, as needed. My services will always be available for you to use at anytime, now that I am more free with just this one project that I am working on. While I am at it, I should also update my blog so you people know what is my latest thinking on the show and on our Wikia, since I have not done that in quite some time. If there is anything that you need, feel free to leave a message on my Talk Page.BigNeerav 20:46, November 29, 2009 (UTC) IRC Would you mind coming on the IRC? I'm on there now if you'd like to chat. Phin68 Fall Time! 21:10, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 8 Anonymous (Unregistered) user activities Flash: I have been observing the activities of anonymous users, which has become somewhat concerning to me. 1) For the articles (character, song and episodes especially), I noticed an awful lot of suspicious edits by anonymous users. In fact, on Sunday and Monday, I undid quite a few spam/vandalism on the articles worked on by both myself and others. This morning, I had to revert an edit done by an anonymous user on the episode page for "Raging Bully" for adding information that was not relevant to the episode, and on Sunday, some anonymous user posted garbage on another page, which I reverted, and warned the anonymous user not to do that again. Now, I understand that not all edits done by anonymous users are bad, but within the last couple of days or so, I have seen what looks to be a noticable increase in suspicous edits, mainly spam and some vandalism to some of the pages. 2) Blog Comments: Almost all of the recent blog posts have comments that contain a lot of garbage by anonymous users that do not really add to the blog discussion. If you want, I can list some of those blogs that need to be "cleaned up". I also had to issue a warning to an anonymous user to stop spamming the blog comments. I do enjoy the blogs that our members post on a variety of issues with regards to the show and to our Wikia, as well as the discussions that stem from those blog postings, but I do not appreciate spam/useless comments, especially by anonymous users. These are just some of the concerns I have for some of the latest activities of anonymous users that we should, at least for now, just monitor and make appropriate adjustments by reverting edits and issuing warnings, when necessary. I wanted to bring this to your concern, even though, for now, the threat does not look to be bad, but it has increased somewhat. BigNeerav 01:46, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Upcoming newsletter I believe you mentioned you were going to review the Christmas special. If you can have that ready by Tuesday night, it will help. Otherwise, I may take a shot at it. — RRabbit42 (talk) 07:35, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Wasn't sure if you'd be around the next day or so. You get first dibs on it. — RRabbit42 (talk) 02:43, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 9 Can I help with the Gazette? I'd with the news letter. Just tell me what to do if you need anything. Hunter G. 04:20, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Yay! Consideration! Yay,I'm being considered (laughs semi-sarcastically) ;) Hunter G. Whatcha Votin For? Hey have you voted for your favorite things this month? The song was recently updated with January's Poll, created by your's truely! Vote! Vote! VOTE! -- 18:58, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I have a question... Okay, i want to try something in the tri-state gazzete. I made a PnF related word search on word, and i was wondering if you could fit it in to the next one, plus i want to know if there is a way at all if i can get it on the wiki! XD I don't even know if i can!--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 05:39, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Help I would be happy to do articles in the Tri-State Gazette about episodes or songs. Thanks! --AgentP 01:43, December 25, 2009 (UTC) 42 and the like Hey, remember the original 42 article? Well it got moved to some place for other stuff like it, to an article full of explanations of jokes and references, might you remember the location of this article? felinoel ~ (Talk) 22:40, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :It appears to have been removed, I weep for the deletion. :When I can, I will be putting it back in. :felinoel ~ (Talk) 19:27, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::I said that it was removed and that I will be putting it back in there when I can. felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:39, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 10 Upcoming newsletter Just a reminder: The next newsletter goes out on Friday, so if you can have your column done by Thursday, that will help. Also, please include a New Year's Resolution for what you'd like to see happen on the Wiki during the year: a project or something like that. — RRabbit42 (talk) 06:59, December 29, 2009 (UTC) help me get jeremycreek back please, if you can, contact jeremycreek and ask him to come back and rebuild his p&f wiki page. i really want him to return! please... if you can, at least get him to read his user talk page on p&f fanon wiki Please help! How do you make this User:Zacbio in another colour. And how do you make User talk: Zacbio smaller? Please help! ---Zacbio Thanks Thank you for your help! --Zacbio 13:51, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Shipping Wars on Fanon Recently, Disneygirl told me yet another shipping war fired on a shipping blog. But was also told that JC personally attacked the users on the blog disagreeing with the F/G couple, calling them "jerks". I trufuly don't know what to say to JC since this F/V F/G F/E thing has been going for a while now, and JC continues to talk about how or why F/G would be more perfect for the show. BTW, I attached a picture to show JC's comment on the F/G opposing blogger. Regards, Phin68 Merry Christmas! 23:38, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Still, he IS entitled to his opinion. And I don't even AGREE with Ferb-Gretchen! Tri-State Gazette Issue 11 Isabella's age Hey Flash, I was just reading the article about Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, and I noticed how it said that she's "confirmed to be the same age as Phineas". But where? Where did someone say that "Isabella is 10 years old"? 'Cos I read the Dan Povenmire Correspondance, and I noticed how Dan said that the ages of Phineas and Ferb's friends are kept a secret, and known only to be less than 15. I always thought that Isabella was a year older than Phineas, hence being 11 since Phineas is 10. But who came along and said that "Isabella is 10" or "Isabella is the same age as Phineas"? Please, write to Dan Povenmire saying, "Please make an episode which reveals Isabella's age; it will satisfy many fans out there who would like to know." And by "fans" I mean hardcore PaF fans such as myself. NNewt84 11:41, January 3, 2010 (UTC) SHAME ON YOU! Shame on you Flash. Apparently you have nominated a picture for featured pic of the month. Then you showed supported it. You cannot show support for your own picture that you nominated. Aren't you an administrator? Then you should know the forum rules. SHAME ON YOU! You might want to change it b4 u get more comments like this. SHAME ONYOU FLASH! shame on you.